You
by HelloBatty73
Summary: Songfic, Sakura write's a song about her annd Sasuke's broken relationship, not knowing he was standing right behind her.Story is a oneshot, please be nice in your comments! SasuSaku! happy ending!


**Look up the song on YouTube, you best off watching a lyric video, unless you like watching people doing it. I watched it then changed to a lyric video when it came up.**

SUMMARY:** Sakura sings a song about her and Sasuke's broken relationship, not knowing he was standing behind her.**

**( Song called you by The Pretty Reckless)**

Sakura sat in the apartment she shares with her boyfriend of three years Sasuke Uchiha.

She loved him a lot, but lately he's been distant, and rough, and cruel. She walked into the lounge room where her guitar and song book sat and she started writing a song. She never sung while sasuke was home because he always got mad, saying it was to loud. But he wasn't home at the moment; he was out training with Naruto. So now was her only chance.

She started by writing down the lyrics, then got her guitar and started playing, then began to sung.

**You don't want me, no**

**You don't need me,**

She thought about that morning where they had had a fight, she had accused him of only using her, and he ended up hitting her before freezing and running out of the house. She has sat there crying for half the day, she beat her record.

**Like I want you, oh**

**Like I need you,**

She thought about the time they first made love, he was so gentle and kind, he made sure to satisfy her needs before his own, he made sure she was pleasured, and taken care of, he didn't push her to anything she didn't want to do. And when her parents found out she had slept with village traitor, they had told her to choose between them, and she chose Sasuke.

They had told her he would only hurt her, and she didn't believe them. She wished she did. Because she got a letter the next day saying they had disowned her.

**And I….**

**Want you in my life**

**And i…**

**Need you in my life**

She had told Sasuke and he just replied with his usual "Hn" and left for training that was the day he changed.

**You can't see me, no**

**Like I see you**

Sasuke stood in the entrance way to the lounge room, listening to her song, her back was to him so she couldn't see him, he had come home early because he had seen an elderly couple and pictured it being him and Sakura, he truly did love her, he was just scared to show er.

**I can't have you, no**

**Like you have me,**

Here Sasuke could have interrupted and screamed at her she could, but he wanted to hear what else she had to say, so he remained quiet.

**And I…..**

**Want you in my life **

**And I…..**

Here sasuke took a step forward when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, he wanted to comfort her, but he also wanted to see what else she had to say, so he remained where he was.

**Ahhhh ahhhh ohhh,**

**Ahhhh ahhhh ohhh,**

**You can't fool me, no**

**Like I fool you**

He arched a brow at this, she thought she'd been fooling him? She was dead wrong. He could read her like a book, he never said anything because he was afraid she'd leave, well he was actually surprised she was still here.

**I can't steel you, no **

**Like you stole me,**

He tried not to laugh at that, it was true, he'd stolen her from many men who wanted her, he'd stolen her from her parents, and many more people, and some didn't even live in the leaf.

**And I…..**

**Want you in my life,**

**And I….**

**Need you in my life,**

He wanted her too, he needed her too, he'd die if her lost her, he never wanted to let her go, but if she wanted to leave, he wouldn't stop her, he would never be able to.

**La la la la,**

**La la la la.**

He smiled, he loved her voice, he always yelled at her for singing because he was afraid others would hear it, he didn't want others to hear it, it was his angel's voice, therefore only he should be allowed to hear it, yes he was selfish, and he didn't care.

**La la la la,**

**La la la la.**

When he heard the music stop, he moved in closer, wrapping his arms around her from behind=d, after she ha d put down her guitar, she squeaked and jumped in his arms, before pulling out of them, she was about to grab something sharp when his voice called out to her.

"It's only me, Sakura" she spun around, staring at him,

"Sasuke" she whispered, her voice sounded broken, and he winced, stepping closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid to show how much I cared because I was scared of losing you, I told you to stop singing because I didn't want others hearing a voice that only I should hear, because I'm selfish, and I'm sorry, if you want to leave, you can, I won't stop you."

She pulled back a little, and smiled, "Sasuke- kun" his heart skipped a beat, he hadn't heard her call him that in so long.

"I love you!" she shouted hugging him tighter, he chuckled, tightening the hug more,

"I love you too" and they made love, right there, on the lounge room floor.

**The End**

**Ok so this is a one shot, it came into my head after watching the official music video, (again, your choice to watch, but I warned you) I didn't have the heart to give it a sad ending, I can never do that to this couple. Flames aren't accepted, if you didn't like it, you shouldn't have read it, this was my first song fic, I want to know what those nice people think.**


End file.
